1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service processing apparatus, a system, a program, and a recording medium. In particular, the invention relates to a service processing apparatus that executes a requested service, a service processing system that includes plural service processing apparatuses, a service processing program that causes a computer to function as the service processing apparatus, and a recording medium that has the service processing program stored therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a service oriented architecture (SOA) that is a designing method to construct a large-scale system as a set of “services” has been developed. As a technology related to the SOA, Japanese Patent Application National Publication No. 2008-511934 discloses a technology for establishing matching of data over a large amount of database, when the SOA is applied to a system having the large amount of databases and the databases are linked.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-72548 discloses a technology for independently setting a flow of control for authenticating and authorizing processes and a flow of a service providing process in a computer executing a web service for realizing an SOA model, and realizing loose coupling of a service and authenticating and authorizing services with respect to the service.
Further, JP-A No. 2007-304951 discloses a technology for showing a service definition including a service ID, a business process ID, and correspondence information of the service ID, storing a business process definition, searching the service definition using an input service as a search key to acquire the service ID, searching the business process definition using the service ID as a search key to acquire the business process ID, and outputting corresponding information.
In a computer system that is constructed by applying the SOA, if programs are divided in functional units and a program for realizing a portion of the individual divided functions is already developed, the computer system is constructed by appropriating the developed program. Therefore, generally, programs (service processing portions) for realizing different functions are connected with multiple stages by loose coupling, and the service processing portions of the multiple stages cooperatively process individual service requests input to the computer system. When a failure is generated in the computer system having the above-described configuration, in data held by each service processing portion or data held by a database (DB) connected to a different service processing portion, mismatching may be generated.
Meanwhile, if a function of ensuring matching of data is provided in the computer system having the configuration where the service processing portions are connected with the multiple stages, a design or development of the system becomes extraordinarily complicated, which results in requiring a large amount of processes. In addition, in Japanese Patent Application National Publication No. 2008-511934, and JP-A Nos. 2006-72548 and 2007-304951, a technology for resolving the above-described problems is not disclosed.